


Rock and Roll Madonna

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [6]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Many people are in love with Richard and try to win his heart. Richard himself is sick of it and just wants to spend some quality time with his best friend. But Taron is one of his admirers and Richard knows it, feeling the same for him. Richard on his side tries everything to not fall for him completely, but Taron has his ways to convince him.





	Rock and Roll Madonna

It’s a beautiful, sunny day today, but Taron is kinda trapped inside. He’s learning and trying to memorize some lines for next week’s shoot. Even if he would have wanted to go out, there was no one he could go out with. All of his friends are busy or out of town, so he’s stuck bored or learning lines. 

His stomach protests loudly and he now realizes how hungry he is. Groaning, he lies back on the sofa and starts reading his lines out loud. No motivation to cook or go out alone. He looks around his living room and can’t stop himself from groaning again. The script pages are lying everywhere, sorted into scenes although it looks as though someone just threw them around the room. 

The clock on the wall ticks loudly and it cuts the silence in the air like a sharp knife. Taron switches between tossing and turning on the sofa, pacing or just standing in the middle of the room while reading his lines. He bounces on his toes while he speaks his parts out loud. Sighing, he sits back on the sofa again. 

His doorbell rings a little while later and he jumps up at the sound, becoming hyper alert. He gets up and walks over to the door, running his fingers through his messy hair and opening the door. “God, you scared the shit out of me with the doorbell.” He breathes out with a laugh and looks at his visitor.

Richard laughs loud and shakes his head. “I’m sorry mate.” His blue eyes shine with joy as he pulls T into a warm hug. It has been a while since they saw each other last. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be here until next week.” T says confused and raises his eyebrow at the Scottish man as he steps inside. 

“Caught an earlier flight and came back yesterday. Thought I would check on my best friend.” He states and slips off his shoes. “Got something for ya.” Richard hands him a bag he’s carrying.

T opens it and his eyes light up. “Fried chicken? You’re the best!” He cheers and presses a kiss to Rich’s cheek. He just smiles and holds him close for a second. It already feels so good being back in town and with Taron after just a few short minutes. 

Rich glances into the living room and chuckles. “I had a feeling that you would be working and too lazy to get something to eat.” He nods towards the mess of various sheets of paper Taron made in his living room. 

“Yeah.” T groans and puts the bag down on the living room table. “You know me too well, Rich.” He starts collecting all the sheets of paper and Rich lends him a helping hand. 

Afterwards, they decide to sit and eat. T walks into his kitchen and gets two plates while Rich sorts the scenes into the right order. He knows T would be very annoyed trying to do it later on. Taron sits down on the sofa next to his best friend and puts the plates down onto the little table. They eat in a comfortable silence while Rich finishes organizing the script. 

When they finish, Richard leans back into the pillows and looks over to his best friend. He missed him a lot while being away. T never failed to make him laugh even when he didn’t feel happy at all. It was nice to have somebody you can trust and who makes you feel better with just being around them. 

“So how was LA?” Taron asks and looks at him curiously. 

“Good.” Rich says and laughs when Taron has an annoyed expression on his face. He hates short answers. 

“You we’re away for two months.” Taron shakes his head in amusement and leans his head on Richard’s shoulder. “Which means you’re gonna have to tell me more than just good.”

Rich chuckles softly and lies his arm around Taron’s shoulder so he can rest his head on his chest. “I was caught up in shoots and preparing for scenes. Nothing really interesting to tell.” His fingers softly stroke through Taron’s fluffy hair. “And sometimes this weird guy called me and we talked for a while.” He tries to keep a straight face knowing what was about to unfold. 

“You’re such an ass sometimes.” T mumbles annoyed. “I was trying to show you how much you mean to me and now I’m just the weird guy.” Taron folds his arms over his chest and pouts, pretending to be mad. 

Richard giggles warm his heart almost immediately. “Did I say weird guy? I’m sorry I meant my best friend.” He keeps on running his fingers through T’s hair. 

Taron cuddles into his side and closes his eyes. “You mind staying like that for a bit?”

“Not really no. Still fighting with jetlag to be honest.” Rich admits and leans his head against the pillow behind him. 

“Let’s sleep a bit then.” Taron mumbles tiredly and Rich hums in agreement. 

Rich wakes up a little while later when Taron’s head slowly falls from his shoulder. T shifted so much during his sleep that he’s now lying on the sofa with his head on Richard’s lap. Rich looks down at him sleeping peacefully and smiles to himself. There was a little secret the two shared that no one else knew.   
Rich was always being flirted with and constantly had people throwing themselves at him. His attention was always torn between people trying to make him theirs. With Taron, it’s something different. T confessed his feelings a while ago and Rich took it as it was. He told Taron that he kinda had feelings for him as well but doesn’t want to settle on anything. They just continued their lives together and apart as best friends, with knowing their feelings for each other. So far, it worked out pretty well. 

Taron wakes up and sits up tired. “You wanna lie down too?” He asks lowly and his sleepy eyes look at his best friend. 

Richard nods and lies down, placing Taron between his legs. Taron adjusts his head on Richard’s torso and closes his eyes again. Rich runs his fingers through his hair again and closes his eyes too. They fall asleep again, peacefully. 

Taron wakes up later and tries not to wake up Rich when he sits up. His best friend is still in a deep sleep and T knows how much he needs that after the flight yesterday. He stands up and gets a blanket, laying it over Rich. He then carefully lifts his head while sitting back down. Taron rests Rich’s head on his own torso and starts playing in his silky hair. Knowing it calms Rich down, he gently strokes his fingers through his curly locs. 

T starts thinking about Rich and himself. He loves having such an amazing best friend who just drops by with some food and then cuddles with him on the sofa. But sometimes, when he looks into those deep blue eyes, he wishes for more. He wants to call those beautiful eyes his and wants to feel those full lips on his own. If he could choose, he would keep Richard around all the time. He feels so much better and happier around him. Without him, he gets kinda lonely and bored easily.   
But there was this dumb situation Rich is constantly in. Everyone wants something more with him. And he was so done with it. Everyone wants him, but no one gets him. So T was just another person who tried to win the heart of his Scottish pal. Even though he knows deep down Rich loves him beyond their platonic friendship. His movements get slower, as if he was deep in his thoughts. 

“You daydreaming over there?” Rich asks, his eyes still closed. He noticed the change in T’s movements in his hair and knew his answer. 

“Yeah, kind of.” Taron starts moving his hand faster and plays with the grey streak in his hair. God, he loved it so much. 

“About what?” Rich asks and pulls the blanket up to his chin. He knows when he’s really tired once his body becomes colder than normal. The Scottish man smiles to himself over T’s loving gesture, giving him a blanket because of how cold he gets. 

Taron’s hand wanders down and rubs Rich’s arms, knowing he’s freezing. “About us.” He admits quietly and looks down at Rich. 

Rich rolls on his side and looks up at him, still cuddling into him. “What are you thinking of?” He asks curiously, but knows the answer immediately. 

“I’m thinking about this thing between us. Whatever it is.” Taron speaks with a shrug of his shoulders. They had this conversation so often before. He stares over at the clock on the wall, displaying the ungodly hour. 

Richard holds back a sigh and takes Taron’s hand into his, locking their fingers. “What do you want me to do? You know I don’t wanna settle into anything.”

Taron just stares down at their tangled hands and sighs. “I know you don’t want to. I-I just don’t understand why we are fighting our feelings and pretending there’s nothing there.” T sees how the expression in Rich’s eyes become soft and understanding. “Don’t get me wrong I love our friendship. But you know I love you more than that.”

“I know, but let’s be honest. We don’t see each other for months at a time sometimes and it’s hard even now. How hard will that become when we are a couple, parted for months?” Rich’s question sounds more like a statement and rubs circles with his thumb over T’s knuckles. 

“Did you tell that to your ex girlfriends, who were actresses by the way, too?” He asks a bit hurt and looks down at Rich, who’s biting his lip. 

“Taron.” He groans and rubs his face. 

Taron shrugs his shoulders and huffs. “Okay, you’re right. My fault. I’m gonna keep pretending I don’t want you.” He says and clenches his jaw slightly. 

They remain silent for a while and Richard’s mind races. He sits up between Taron’s legs and looks at him. “Are you mad now?” He asks softly, not letting go of his hand. 

“I am not mad. Just hurt.” Taron says and looks down at his lap where Rich was just lying a few seconds ago. Why does it have to be so complicated? They both have feelings for the other, it could all be so simple. 

“Come here.” Rich opens his arms and pulls him into a tight hug. “I don’t wanna hurt you. That’s exactly why I don’t want you to be my boyfriend.” He points out and strokes over Taron’s back gently. “You know me, I’m insecure and I’m fighting with that everyday. I don’t wanna destroy you with it.”

Taron hugs him tighter knowing what he means. “We could fight it together.”

“But you know I always try to keep it to myself.” Rich whispers and takes a deep breath. He hates opening up about all the stuff going on in his mind. All these toxic thoughts running wild late at night. 

T pulls back a bit and looks into Richard’s eyes. “You don’t have to. I wanna be here for you.” His fingers carefully stroke Rich’s cheek. 

“I know.” Rich whispers and takes Taron’s hand to plant a light kiss on his knuckles. “I’m just not ready yet.” He admits and bites his lip when he sees the disappointment in Taron’s eyes. “And I’m sorry because you deserve better.”

T sighs and pulls him close again. They sit there in silence, just holding each other and let their thoughts run wild. 

Over the next few days, they spend all their time together. Taron decides to learn the script in the mornings and Rich has a clear schedule at the moment. They enjoy their time after not seeing each other for so long. Most of the days, they stay in Taron’s home just talking or cuddling on the sofa. Rich feels all the stress of the last few months disappear and Taron is in a good mood now that his best friend is back. 

It’s been a week since Richard came back and it’s been great. Today, they are walking through the inner city, enjoying the low spring sun. It’s a beautiful day and there’s not a single cloud in the sky. 

“You’re doing something this evening?” Taron asks suddenly and looks into a small store’s showcase. 

Richard lies his arm around his shoulder and T grabs him by the waist. “I don’t think so.” He answers and they stop walking to look into the showcase full of antiques. 

“Good.” T simply says and starts walking to the next showcase. 

“Why?” Rich asks and puts his sunglasses on to see through the bright sun rays. They’re looking at some watches and the high prices make Richard roll his eyes. 

“May I take you out for dinner then?” T asks and continues walking. 

“Something special today?” Rich wonders confused. What day was it today actually?

“Mhm. It’s our first date.” Taron quips cheekily and grins at him. 

“Taron.” Richard stops walking and gives him a confused look. Why is he calling it a date?

“You said you need to figure everything out, so I’m taking the first step. You can only figure it out if you try it.” Taron remarks and starts laughing when he sees the Scott’s expression. He looks surprised, soft and annoyed at the same time. 

“The first step huh?” Rich huffs and stares at T. This man was gonna make him crazy. “Okay, we’re gonna go out for dinner. But it’s not a date. Just dinner between two friends.” He explains in a serious tone. 

“Who know about their feelings for one another but have to hide them because the older one is searching for the love of his life.” Taron speaks sarcastically and puts on his sunglasses to hide his eyes. Rich can’t see how much fun it is for T to finally say what’s on his mind. 

Richard shoots him a glare. “Stop that dumb nonsense.”

“It’s not dumb.” T whines as they walk over to a bench. They sit down and Taron stares up into the bright blue sky. 

“Dinner. No date, Taron.” Rich says after a while and turns his head towards him. 

“Ugh, call it what you want.” Taron shrugs and grins cheekily. “The newspapers will agree with me.” The teasing tone in his voice doesn’t go unheard. 

“Taron!” Richard groans and punches him in the arm playfully. T starts laughing loudly and his best friend can’t hold back his own giggles.

“You wanna know something?” Richard asks while they walk over to the car. They just left the restaurant, giggling after having an amazing evening. Rich takes Taron’s hand into his and locks their fingers. 

“Mhm.” T hums and smiles down at their hands. It’s already dark out and he can barely make out the Scott’s face. 

“This was my favorite first date ever.” Rich quips and squeezes the Welsh’s hand. 

T stops walking and smiles brightly. “You’re serious?” He asks giddy. 

“Mhm.” Rich hums and gets closer to him. “It’s really hard to stick to my intentions when it comes to you.”

Taron can feel his warm breath on his lips and his hands around his waist. “Really?” He asks teasingly and gets cut off by Rich pressing his lips to his own. 

Rich pulls back and thinks for a moment. “Is it too late to say I love you too?” Taron cups his face and kisses him gentle and sweet as an answer. Rich moans softly and blushes a bit after. “Fuck.” He breathes out. 

“Huh?” Taron hums a bit confused and stops his actions. 

“Only two kisses and I’m already addicted to it.” He plants his lips onto Taron’s again and moans into the kiss. His lips felt so tender it made him go crazy. “You make it so hard to be good, Taron.”

The Welsh smiles and feels himself blushing. “Happy to see you finally realized what you would have missed with your ‘I’m a virgin and gonna die alone’ number.” He taunts him. 

“I never said that!” Rich protests and punches T in his arm. “Oh I don’t care, come here.” He cups Taron’s face and the two share passionate, hungry kisses. 

“What about getting away from public eyes and you can stay with me overnight.” Taron suggests between kisses. 

“Sounds lovely.”

He finally did it! Richard is his now. Taron grabs his hand and pulls him towards the car, trying not to stumble as Rich won´t stop kissing him.


End file.
